Undertale Neutral End: Alphys the Ruler
by ultragamerdudeplayer
Summary: When the human aborts Genocide in Hotland, Alphys is decided to be the new ruler of the Underground for her actions. Incredibly minor Salphys due to the circumstances of the story, although I personally don't ship it. Read, review, follow, favorite, etc. Spoilers. Oneshot.


_(Ring, ring...)_

 _Sans: ... Alright, I got the number._

 _Alphys: H...hey. So...you're the one who killed all my friends. I just called to tell you. I hate you. Yet... strangely... it's because of you, that... that I was forced to become a better person. When I first saw you hurting you people... I just sat there. Watching you. I felt so guilty I hadn't do_ ( **Yes, DO. Toby had typo apparently** ) _anything to stop_ _you. I felt like all I do_ ( **again** ) _was... hope you would destroy me, too. But when Undyne called, with crazed desperation in her voice... I... I realized I had to do something. Even if it meant everybody would...have to learn the truth about me. It's strange. You know? Even after all the bad things I did, people treated me like a hero. And then they... Asked me to run everything. So I'm trying my best here. I think I have some good policies, but, y-you know... Talking to people still makes me nervous. I'm no Asgore, you know?_

 _..._

 _God... I miss everyone. Now that they're gone, it... It feels so clear what I should've done. What I should have said. Undyne... Asgore... Mettaton... At least Sans is still here._

 _He's... he's a good guy. And with him around... I..._

 _Sigh._

 _You know. Just daydreaming here. But..._

 _I really should've killed you when I had the chance._

 _(Click...)_

Alphys handed Sans back his phone.

"Blew off a bit of steam, Alph?"

"Yeah, I did. That was a good idea. Thanks."

"No problem."

After the human had killed Undyne, Alphys had evacuated many monsters into the True Lab, the only location she knew the human couldn't get to. The human eventually left the Underground, and the monsters could come out of hiding, but the damage was done. All hope was lost. And inside, she knew it was partly her fault because Flowey took the souls. The people were desperate for a ruler, a plan, ANYTHING, and it was unanimously decided that Alphys be the new ruler of the Underground for her heroic actions. Many thought she was doing an adequate job, but things were still grim for their freedom. Her only close friend now was her long-lost scientist pal Sans, who was her Royal Advisor, Guard, and Assistant Scientist. She didn't have any faith that another human was going to fall anytime soon to keep the 7-Soul Plan in fruition, so she and Sans were doing a lot of research on the Barrier's magic, physics, capabilities, etc. Sans was also her public speaker, who would calm crowds down and such, since she was so bad at speaking. She didn't know how she would survive without him.

Sans was also trying to teach her how to defend herself, but instead she decided to make another Human Eradication Robot. She enlisted Nabstablook's help for this so he could also have a body, like his fallen cousin. Something about this new creation, dubbed "Nabstaton" by Sans, reminded her of her alternate universe theory.

After calming down a group of angry protesters, Sans had bought a 12 pack of Instant Noodles and 3 bottles of soda and arrived home. He found Alphys watching anime on TV. She paused it upon his arrival.

"Hey Sans, how'd it go?"

"Sup Alph. Everything went fine, as usual. I also bought some Ramen and soda, I saw we were running out." He gave a wink.

"Thanks for that. And thanks for the food too. You know, I've been thinking."

Sans chuckled. "Scientists always think."

Alphys chuckled. "No, I mean about emotions and the sort."

Sans looked up from putting stuff away. He raised a theoretical eyebrow. "Oh? What about?"

"Well, when Undyne was first killed, I admit, I thought of doing "cowardly" things. But as time went on, and the human left, I realized a lot: People liked me. They all believe in me. Everyone, including you of course, have faith in me that I can deliver us from this prison. And that really inspired me, and it filled me with determination. I know I may not be perfect, but I know as long as you all continue to believe in me, we WILL get out of here."

At this point, Sans was smiling and sitting next to her.

"So thanks. Thanks for inspiring and believing in me. And thanks a lot for all you do for me, Sans. It really means a lot, I don't know how I'd do anything without you."

Sans gave her a kiss on the forehead and they hugged. He looked at her and gave her a genuine grin.

"No problem at all, Alph."

"Aren't you gonna make a pun or something?"

"Welp, my list is BONE dry at the moment."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. Even if it would be a while, Alphys knew in her heart that eventually, she would lead monsters to freedom.


End file.
